User talk:Toothless100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mind Over Matter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 06:55, July 7, 2011 Thank you Thank you for your edits! If you need any help with something, just let me know . SuperWes64 14:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Clean Up Yes, what you did was correct, I was basically too lazy to edit the whole thing myself since I had just re-written like 10 individual pages, so I just put the clean up template there. Thanks! - Superwes64(Talk), 14:24, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Assisstance Hey, I'm a fellow DQIX-only player (not too great at it, only recently beat the game.) I see how you've been fixing/ editing many pages and was wondering if you could fix up the Fisticuffs page? I would be glad to help in any way. Thanks. DQ9 Player Ok. I haven't had like more than the last two months to play it.(Technically, I got it in January, but my sis and I started playing it by May. Also, when we were like halfway through the game, my sis "accidentaly" erased it so, about two months.) I'm up to the Gittinham Palace and beaten the owl thing king, Hootingham-Gore. So, I haven't gotten to Corvus. Legacy Boss? Don't worry about too many questions. I like answering questions! It makes me feel special...6.9. drreverol 00:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: assisstance Hey, you know how you said if I needed help just ask? Well I looked through the editing help pages and couldn't find it, so I need to ask you. How do you put the spoiler thing up? I want to fix that Queen Voltupa thing. Thanks. Project Would ypou be willing to help me with a project? I want to change all the skill list pages such as List of wand skills in Dragon Quest IX from their current list format to a chart. The chart template can be found here. - Superwes64(Talk), 21:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: DQ9 Player I'm more or less planing to get them all in 100 shield skill, but give my priest Secret of the Shield, like you said. Also, get my gladiator 100 skill in axe, to have sword and axe. My armmementalist should get bow skill also, to have sword and bow with him. My paladin has her hammer, and my priest has his spear (yeah, I know, "spear on a priest? How weird..." It's pretty effective, by the way). In all, I'll have sword, axe, bow, hammer, spear and shield. I've got some serious work to do! Goresby-Purrvis's got some butt-kicking coming his way.drreverol 13:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC) OMG! I just finished the game yesterday!!!! I'm so excited!!! Finally! Hahahahah!!!!!drreverol 20:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Skill AWESOME thanks for using the template, and thanks for fixing up the bow and claw pages. - Superwes64(Talk), 14:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :P But I'm going to try to get more mini medals before I level him up. Then I can has Orchilcum which means I can has Edricks armor :D Still trying to get those last 8 mini medals to get to 80. But still. 23 mini medals for a Dragon robe and a lump of Orchilcum is worth it. Unless you have any other way? I don't :l Thanks again.